Boda
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Un one-shot romántico relacionado con el capitulo final del manga. Espero sea de su agrado. Buena lectura.


_**Disclaimer: **_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Los tomo nuevamente prestados para entretener un ratito ¿sí? Buena lectura, nos leemos más abajo.

_**Spoiler alert. **_One-shot basado exclusivamente en el capi final del manga. Les aviso por las dudas.

**Boda**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¡Por fin! Su día había llegado pero estaba llegando tarde a su propia boda ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Era el colmo! Siempre había sido tan puntual para todo y tan perfeccionista en cada detalle que comenzaba a irritarse con el pasar de los segundos.

Poco importaba que legalmente ya fueran oficialmente un matrimonio habiéndose casado por civil en Japón. Lo que realmente era importante ahora era la ceremonia en Inglaterra ya que finalmente sería su lugar de residencia. Muy a pesar de Misaki. Así que ella suponía que era todo un tema psicológico el de su tardanza. A pesar de su voluntad e independencia extrañaría en demasía su país natal; extrañaría a su familia y amigos pero ganaría estar con el amor de su vida y eso era más que suficiente. No había marcha atrás, estaba decidida y sobretodo ¡estaba llegando tarde!

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Baka Takumi no me lo dejará de recordar jamás.

Continuó su camino apresuradamente, llegar de Japón a solo horas de terminar un juicio muy extenso y complicado para casarse frente a la nobleza británica no era el mejor panorama. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba por lo menos descansar tan solo una hora en una mullida cama, que sabía que encontraría en el palacio donde viviría con su nueva familia.

Finalmente estaba llegando, veía el palacio a la distancia y sabía que las doncellas del lugar estaban esperando impacientemente para ayudarla con su vestido, maquillaje y joyas al igual que su madre, hermana y amigas.

–Misa, ¿estás bien? Te ves cansada-. Su madre observó la apariencia de su hija mayor y notó las visibles ojeras que tenía.

– No te preocupes mucho por eso, el vuelo fue agotador y como es lógico no he podido dormir nada-. Suspiró cansada. –Pero no se preocupen ya descansaré luego de la ceremonia.

– ¡Luego de la luna de miel! No antes Misaki-. Le dijo pícaramente su amiga.

– ¡Sakura!

Y sin comentar nada más que pudiera ser utilizado para avergonzarla, corrió a darse un buen baño, ya que luego comenzarían a adornarla (muy a su pesar).

Por suerte, había terminado de prepararse y con la ayuda de su familia y amigos había quedado perfecta. Inclusive ella que era muy crítica de las frivolidades se veía hermosa, como una princesa. ¡Y estaban en perfecto horario, no se habían demorado!

–Es hora Misaki-. Suzuna le recordó emocionada por la celebración, aunque sus expresiones faciales no denotaran las frenéticas emociones. –Te ves muy bella hermana, debemos ir a la iglesia de inmediato. Hinata nos llevará.

Dignamente y puntualmente llegaron a la gran e imponente iglesia. Y dentro estaba su ya esposo ansioso por verla. Y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su atractivo rostro.

–Luces hermosa Misa-chan.

–Tú también luces muy… guapo.

A pesar de los momentos compartidos y el tiempo que llevaban juntos no podía evitar sonrojarse furiosamente cuando él coqueteaba con ella. Y también la ponía nerviosa lo atractivo que se veía en esos momentos. El traje, su cabello y su aura tan segura la hacían volver a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo.

Concluida la ceremonia y luego de que Takumi la besara apasionadamente cuando el sacerdote pronunciaba el clásico 'ahora puede besar a la novia'… ambos salían del lugar como marido y mujer en aquel lejano país. Takumi lucía una sonrisa socarrona y feliz y Misaki con las mejillas encendidas, le resultaba difícil ocultar su orgullo y su vergüenza. ¿No se había dado cuenta su esposo que toda su familia estaba ahí? No solo la de ella, sino parte de la de él también.

–Sigues igual de pervertido baka Usui-. Le gruño entre dientes con una sonrisa amenazadora, la cual perdía el efecto al no poseer el instinto asesino.

–Pero ahora también tú eres Usui y apuesto que con el tiempo te volverás igual de pervertida…

Misaki se llamó al silencio al saber que su amado esposo tenía la razón esa vez.

Luego de la gran celebración religiosa pasaron a disfrutar un majestuoso banquete con platillos de todo tipo y sabores y mientras se camuflaban con los invitados, los flamantes esposos se dieron a la fuga mientras los demás continuaban con el festejo.

–Te he extrañado horrores Misa-chan, no esperes que sea muy gentil contigo.

–N-no hables de esas cosas así de la nada-. Sus mejillas rojas la hacían ver demasiado adorable.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–Es un secreto. Me gustaría vendarte los ojos si no es mucha molestia señora Usui Walker.

– ¿Qué cosa pervertida quieres hacerme?- Le gritó furiosa.

– ¡Qué mente tan sana tienes Misa-chan!

Y a falta de palabras prefirió guardar silencio, no fuera a ser cosa que siguiera confundiéndola y haciendo trabajar su muy estimulada imaginación. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por su esposo. Después de varias vueltas y lo que pareció un viaje en helicóptero o avioneta, llegaban a destino.

Cuando Takumi le quitó la venda, no pudo más que suspirar maravillada. La habitación era demasiado perfecta. Hermosa, tanto que le quito prácticamente el aliento. La suite era sumamente luminosa, pero no como para resultar incómoda a la vista. La iluminación era a base de velas aromáticas y candelabros con brillantes que hacían la imagen perfecta.

–Es muy hermosa….

–Solo lo mejor para ti.

No se hablaron más palabras, simplemente comenzaron a festejar su matrimonio. Pero sobretodo, comenzaron a festejar su amor.

–Te extrañe mucho.

–Si… yo también Takumi.

– Luces hermosa…

Se besaron como nunca, sus cuerpos aun sin tocarse comenzaban a sudar de la emoción y la anticipación a lo que venía, que si bien no eran extraños a ello, había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para provocar una anticipación extraordinaria. Y cuando finalmente se unieron la sensación fue la más perfecta y placentera de lo que habían imaginado. No supieron si fue producto de su añoranza o si fue porque se amaban a cada minuto un poco más o qué. Pero lo que supieron fue que jamás olvidarían esa noche tan especial.

No hubo rincón de piel que no se tocaran, cada caricia los llevaba a un nivel más de placer las manos de Takumi recorrían cada milímetro de la piel de Misaki y con cada roce, Misaki no podía más que gemir y suspirar su nombre.

Takumi por su parte también recibía la misma gentileza de parte de su flamante esposa y cuando ella lo besaba, se sentía explotar. Quería hacerla suya ya, pero a la vez, no quería dejar de acariciarla y excitarla y seguir adorando su cuerpo.

Pero llego un momento en que ya no podían controlar los deseos que los dominaban. Y cuando por fin entró en ella, ambos sintieron la máxima felicidad.

–Si te digo la verdad, no sé cuánto podré resistir. Lo siento si nuestro reencuentro no es lo que esperabas pero te he extrañado demasiado.

– Solo… solo sigue-. Le dijo dulce y agitadamente Misaki y allí, en ese momento sintieron como miles de luces de colores explotaban sin poder ni querer impedirlo.

–Creo que nuestro reencuentro no ha sido tan malo ¿eh?-. Ronroneó en su cabello.

–No digas esas cosas luego d-de…

– Eres muy tierna Misa… ¿no puedes decir luego de hacer el amor? Pero no te preocupes, no hemos terminado… simplemente estamos tomando un pequeño receso, ya seguiremos jugando.

– Tu….

– Descansa Misaki Usui… Porque luego ya no te dejaré descansar.

– Cierra la boca pervertido

Y esa iba a ser la primera de miles de noches juntos, porque si algo sabía de su marido era que jamás de los jamases la dejaría ir. Pero así de terca era ella pues, tampoco pensaba nunca dejarlo ir.

**Fin. **

**:.**

**Notas de Autora:** Hola, después de muchísimo tiempo vuelvo a escribir. Quería hacer una historia larga pero a la vez no me animaba porque no sabía sobre qué. Ahora tengo un par de ideas luego de este One-shot, así que puede que nos veamos pronto, quién sabe.

Espero que les haya gustado, así que por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan ¿sí?

Otra cosita. Escribí un One-shot para un fic de Rurouni Kenshin en conjunto con "Gazziero-Gumi" un grupo de autoras y autores aquí en fanfiction. Así pasen y lean. Hay muchas historias interesantes y no solo es de un fandom específico por ahí encuentran algún fic que les agrade y si dejan sus reviews harán felices a muchas personas.

Eso es todo por ahora… un beso enorme y buen año. Nos leemos.

**Sele **


End file.
